In navigation systems having multiple navigation sensors, a navigation computer frequently blends measurements from the multiple navigation sensors using a Kalman filter. A Kalman filter is an algorithm that implements a linear model to represent the movement of the navigating object. Generally, despite unmodeled nonlinearities in the object's motion, the Kalman filter linear models sufficiently represent the motion of the object because the unmodeled nonlinearities are small in magnitude. However, sometimes the unmodeled nonlinearities can negatively impact the accuracy of navigation solutions calculated using Kalman filters.